


More Than A Touch

by Gingerness



Series: Pepperony Week 2017 [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Devotion, F/M, Love, Pepperony - Freeform, Pepperony Week, Touch, pepperony is alive, pepperonyweek17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerness/pseuds/Gingerness
Summary: They could talk and talk, in the end, a simply touch said more than thousand words could ever do. || a variation of different touches.





	More Than A Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of the Pepperony Week 2017: Touch. This is supposed to be a different take on the different meaning of touches Tony and Pepper share. Happy reading, folks!

_Reassurance_

A strong hand reached out to help her out of the car as camera flashes greeted them. All this attention, standing in the focus, it was something that made Pepper more than nervous. After years of staying in the background, letting Tony get all the attention, being by his side made her nervous, almost uncomfortable, and there was just one thing that calmed and reassured her.

People were asking them to pose from every side, a smile was all Pepper offered to hide her discomfort about the situation. A closer look would have revealed how she was trembling and just wanted to get inside to be safe within the walls of the building. It was the light squeeze of his hand that made her look at him only to see his smile. They didn’t stop; Tony simply led her inside and away from the press.

After years of getting to know her, he knew when to do what to make her comfortable.

“Don’t worry about them,” he assured her, pressing a small kiss to her temple, being rewarded with a bright smile from Pepper and a soft sigh.

One obstacle overcome, Pepper knew there were new ones to face, even though it was supposed to be a quiet evening, enjoyable for the strawberry blonde who loved to attend those events a lot more than Tony did.

Tony and Pepper were one jealous couple. It was no secret that Tony glared at every male being that came close to Pepper, making it more than clear that Pepper wasn’t available for them. Everyone knew it was a risk to flirt with his girlfriend (or on more current terms, his fiancée).

 

 

_Belonging_

Pepper was busy with the business talks, Tony being more or less reserved since he knew it was better to let her handle the situation. More often than not, however, it occurred that people addressed Tony instead of her. Just as the woman they were talking to did, obviously no interested in business talks but the business in Tony’s pants.

The way the brunet flipped her hair, titled her head, casually brushing over his shoulder as she wanted to brush a way some lint that wasn’t actually existent. Pepper was trembling inside, ready to chase away that woman but restraining from doing so and instead offering a polite smile that would fool anyone who didn’t know her close enough.

It wasn’t far into the conversation that Pepper started listening, tensing up and stepping a little closer to him. It still amazed her how ignorant some women still were, flirting with her boyfriend while she was around. Tony, sensing her tension and discomfort, wrapped his arm around her and puller her to his side.

What she didn’t know, it calmed him just as much, knowing she was alright and by his side instead of wandering off and having some random guy talking to her without his presence.

They could talk and talk, in the end, a simply touch said more than thousand words could ever do.

 

 

_Intimacy (public)_

“I don’t like this woman. She didn’t seem like someone who would be a good partner for our company.” Delicate fingers massaged his shoulder as they were moving on the dancefloor. His strong hand on her waist, he held her closer than would have been appropriate in such a public place – this evening, Pepper couldn’t care less about it. Usually preferring to keep their public display of affection as chaste as possible – a difficult task for Tony whose hands loved to explore her body – even Pepper had her exceptions of the rule.

“Honey, she wasn’t that bad. She seemed smart enough.” Brows furrowing, it wasn’t hard to tell that Pepper wasn’t pleased with his proclamation.

“Smart? The only thing that woman did was trying to wrap you around her finger. She was already devouring you with her eyes.” Pepper Potts could be just as jealous as Tony could be, in a more subtle way to the public but as obvious as possible to her fiancé.

“Was she? I didn’t notice. I was rather preoccupied with my beautiful fiancée.”

One could say many things about Tony Stark, but everyone who talked to him for a while had to admit, he could be quite a charm.

“Tell you something. We finish that dance, maybe another one too. And then we’ll go home so I can show you that you’re the only woman who’s allowed to devour me.”

Looking at him through thick lashes, Pepper chewed on her lower lip giving him a small nod followed by a sweet kiss.

 

_Intimacy (private)_

Two dances ended up being four dances and a few more conversations before they finally returned back home.

Getting out of the car, Tony kept her hand securely in his as she stepped out with her heels in her hand. Only the beautiful deep blue dress gave away that they had been at a gala and not just on a random date. Pepper didn’t have the chance to even take a single step when Tony already swept her off her feet.

“Tony!” His name came out along with a laugh as an arm wrapped around his neck, the other one dangling as she held her shoes.

As soon as the door closed behind them, the black heels dropped to the floor, the free hand reaching up to caress his cheek. Face buried in the crook of his neck, Pepper gently nibbled on his soft skin, determined to leave a hickey sometime during the night. Not that Tony would mind it a lot, in fact, he would probably do the same with her in a spot that only he would be able to see.

“You’re amazing, Pep.” The pride she felt from his words was immense, so she rewarded him with a gently scratch at the back of his neck along with kisses along his jaw.

It was rare for them to talk a lot during nights like these; indulging in each other’s touch was a far more intimate process for both of them. Nights like these brought them even closer than they already were.

 

_Love_

They had a special connection. This was love, not a random fuck like every other woman had been for him. This was Pepper, she was his one.

Each of her touches sent flashes of lightning through his body and felt like a whole new experience. She knew his body better than anyone else, knew every path and pattern, every single texture. She knew how to get a particular reaction from him and knew which buttons to push. It was no different with her.

He had every single part of her body memorized, knew which spots she loved to have touched, which ones made her giggle and which ones made her moan.

Sex for them was an act of passion and love rather than one of need. Every single touch spelled the love for one another even clearer than the previous one.

Never in his life had be felt this fulfilled before.

Never in her life had she felt so loved before.

 

_Devotion_

Delicate fingers drew random patterns on his bare chest. Head resting on his shoulder, body pressed against his, Pepper felt more than secure in his loving embrace.

It was hard to tell where she ended and he began, limbs tangled beneath the sheets.

His arm would hold her throughout the night making sure she was safe and sound next to him, especially when he would wake up.

Their shared kisses were filled with passion, not as chaste as their public ones; loving and devoted.

It was moments before he fell asleep that he heard her soft murmur against his neck, causing him to pull her even closer.

“I’d never want to share this with anyone else but you.”


End file.
